NAtech
NAtech AS is a Baltic Union industrial conglomerate operating in the Nordic region, Europe, Asia and America. The company's main divisions are fuel cells, defence & aerospace and energy. History In the summer of 1992, a group of engineers headed by the spanish Benito Ignacio Pérez Unanue began working on developing a fuel cell for use in hospitals. That was the birth of NAtech, a company that patented the first fuel cell, NACELL, in March 1993. NACELL was a large stationary cell for use as auxiliary power in hospitals and other buildings. What made NACELL a revolutionary concept was its 60% of efficiency. Considering that heat produced in the cell could be used in the building the total efficiency went over 80%. In the next two years NACELL was standarized as auxiliary power in every government office as well as in many other buildings of Norway and Sweden. In 1995 Natech patented NACELL X1, a compact fuel cell avaliable to be used at low temperature what made the X1 unit perfect to equip electrical vehicles. It becomes a reality in 1996 when the first Fuel Cell Prototype Car was made by Saab. Between 1996 and 2000 Natech became the world leader in Fuel Cell technology with 57 new patents. At the end of 1999, 22% of the vehicles sold by Volvo and Saab in the nordic countries were powered by Natech fuel cells. The first Integrated Coal Zero-Emission Plant started in 2002 and hydrogen became cheaper and more accesible. Hydrogen pipelines were constructed and hydrogen fuel stations became common. Union government turns into a hydrogen economy in early 2004 and announced that civil combustion engines will be banned by the end of 2009. These facts were crucial for the expansion of the company, which became a global leader and technological reference in its field. Many national and international companies were born in the last years in order to get a place in the new hydrogen economy, but at the end of 2010 Natech still had more than 83% of the Baltic Union Fuel Cell market share and more than 55% of world one. Since its birth until today, NAtech has experienced tremendous growth that has enabled it to become one of the world's richest corporations. Currently, the company operates in areas as diverse as the electronics industry, mining and steel, petroleum and energy, aerospace, defense and finance. Structure of the corporation Core business *'NAtech Fuel Cells' *'NAtech Aerospace' *'NA Financial Services' Subsidiaries *Dannemora Mineral AS **Dannemora Steel AS **Dannemora Cargo AS *Eesti Energia *NAtech Energy Solutions *VEF *Norby Telecom *Rietumu *Nordlandsbanken Participated *Turbine City NAtech Fuel Cells The design and manufacture of fuel cells has been from the beginning the main business of the company. NAtech currently is the world leader in the field of fuel cells. NAtech currently designs and manufactures fuel cells for all fields of industry and daily life with electrical efficiencies over 80% and combined efficiencies close to 95%. Facilities of the company Today, NAtech Fuel Cells has facilities worldwide. From commercial offices to production facilities the companie has effective presence in Europa, Asia, North and South America. However engineering, design and manufacture of the key elements are made in facilities inside the Baltic Union. Baltic Union * Corporate Head Office and R&D Facilities: Tromso * NAtech Fuel Cells Core Factory: Tromso * NAtech Fuel Cells Marine Products: Stavanger * NAtech Fuel Cells Automotive Products: Malmo * NAtech Fuel Cells Hydrogen Production: Tallinn * NAtech Fuel Cells Software Design: Akranes * NAtech Fuel Cells Commercial Office Stockholm * NAtech Fuel Cells Commercial Office Oslo * NAtech Fuel Cells Commercial Office Riga * NAtech Fuel Cells Commercial Office Reijkiavik * NAtech Fuel Cells Commercial Office Copenhagen TBU_NAtech_Building01.jpg|NAtech Corporation Headquarters, TROMSO TBU_NAtech_Fuel_Cells_Auto_Malmo.jpg|NAtech Fuel Cells Auto, MALMO TBU_NAtech_Fuel_Cells_Core_Factory_Tromso.jpg|NAtech Fuel Cells Core Factory, TROMSO TBU_NAtech_Fuel_Cells_Hydrogen_Tallin.jpg|NAtech Fuel Cells Hydrogen, TALLINN TBU_NAtech_Fuel_Cells_Marine_Stavanger.jpg|NAtech Fuel Cells Marine, STAVANGER TBU_NAtech_fuel_cells_RD_Frankfurt.jpg|NAtech Fuel Cells R&D, FRANKFURT TBU_NAtech_Fuel_Cells_RD_Rennes.jpg|NAtech Fuel Cells R&D, RENNES TBU_NAtech_Software_Akranes_Iceland.jpg|NAtech Fuel Cells Software Design, AKRANES FGC * NAtech Fuel Cell R&D Europe 1: Rennes * NAtech Fuel Cell R&D Europe 2: Frankfurt * NAtech Fuel Cell Commercial Office Frankfurt * NAtec Fuel Cell Commercial Office Paris Everett ASA EAF UFSA NGE Stationary power products Portable power products Transport power products Defence & aerospace producs NAtech Aerospace NAtech Financial Services Category:The Baltic Union Category:Companies of The Baltic Union Category:Companies